xmenkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gabriel Summers
Gabriel Summers (b. May 16, 1978) is a mutant, with the ability to control and generate multiple forms of energy, and a Shi'ar. He is the younger brother of Cyclops and Havok. He is a member of the X-Men. Gabriel is a member of the Summers family. 'History' : "By right of blood and combat! By right of succession! I name myself '''EMPEROR VULCAN', Ruler of the SHI'AR IMPERIUM!"'' :: −'Vulcan' Early Years Gabriel Jensen Philip Summers was born on May 16, 1978 in Chandilar, a city part of the Shi'ar Empire, and was raised in New York. He is the youngest son of Major Christopher Summers and Katherine Ann Summers. He is of English heritage. Gabriel has two older brothers, Scott and Alexander. He also has a younger maternal half-brother, Adam Neramani. Joining the X-Men Becoming godfather The Shi'ar Empire Marriage and Son Ultimate Battle Later Years 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Vulcan is an Omega-level mutant, though he was also described to be Beyond Omega by Professor X after being exposed to bursts of mutant energy. As such he has displayed the following abilities: Energy Absorption: Vulcan can absorb any type of energy and channel that energy through his blasts. It is not yet known if Vulcan can absorb energy for various effects i.e. increase strength. His energy absorption ability and his ability to wield energy is potentially infinite. Energy Manipulation: The ability to psionically tap and manipulate an unknown form of energy for various effects. His ability to wield energy seems to be infinite. Vulcan can project radiation along the electromagnetic spectrum. *''Variable Energy Blasts:'' Vulcan can generate light, heat, force, and electricity or really any form of energy in the form of powerful blasts. He generates these blasts from his hands as well as his eyes. *''Flight:'' Vulcan is able to fly and levitate using his powers. He is capable of interstellar flight (adding more energy to become increasingly fast, presumably sub-light or light speed). *''Solid Energy Constructs/Simulated Telekinesis:'' Vulcan can solidify his energy into force-fields and other shapes. The effect of his energy constructs can be used to simulate a form of telekinesis by lifting and moving objects. *''Power Suppression:'' Vulcan can apparently use his powers to override those of another person's mutagenic aura, making them temporarily unable to use them. It is unknown if this is limited to only other energy-manipulators. *''Energy Detection:'' He is capable of detecting energy signatures from great distances. This includes other mutants with energy powers and ships that use energy as a power supply. *''Energy Self-Sustenance:'' He also appears to be capable of breathing in space. Though this ability seems to be limited, as if he doesn't rest or find power other then his own, his reserve will leave him seemingly depleted until he does. He is also shown to be capable of regenerating from seemingly mortal injuries by manipulating the energy his body is composed of. Power Siphoning: Vulcan demonstrated the ability to siphon his opponents' powers. This was shown in the X-Men Deadly Genesis series when Vulcan siphoned Marvel Girl's power of displaying events of the past through telepathic means. It is not known whether Vulcan permanently keeps these powers or not. Psionic Resistance: Vulcan has proven highly resistant to attacks psionic in nature. The only such attack to be successful was performed by Marvel Girl after he had already lowered his defense in order to show the X-Men his memories of Krakoa. ''Former Powers Darwin himself, after merging with the remains of the two maidens, converted himself to energy, keeping Vulcan alive. While Darwin was present in his body, Vulcan was able to simulate his teammates' powers. But even though Darwin has been released from Vulcan's body, it was said that "Jean Grey then separated Vulcan and Darwin again. He escaped into space, intent on vengeance against the Shi'ar. One week later, McCoy and Xavier discovered that, with the power of Darwin still residing in Vulcan, his power level could potentially rival that of Galactus, the devourer of worlds". '''Geokinesis:' The ability to manipulate large land masses of earth. Chronokinesis: The ability to slow down or even stop time itself and view past occurrences in ghostly images. 'Abilities' Strength Level Weaknesses Extensive use of his powers over a long period of time could depletes his reserves though he does not need his reserves to manipulate energy. 'Appearance' Gabriel has green eyes, freckles on his face and short-cropped hair that is dark blonde. He is 6'1" and muscular. Gabriel is noted to be "handsome" or even "pretty" by other characters on multiple occasions. *'Hair:' *'Wardrobe:' He usually wears a plaid shirt over a T-shirt, jeans, and boots. Gabriel often wears his father's leather jacket. **'Jewelry:' He also usually wears a watch and a silver ring. *'X-Men Uniform:' 'Personality' Gabriel is shown to be by turns understanding, kind, funny, mischievous, and a little immature. At an early age, Gabriel was trained by his father, Christopher, and his brothers to become an X-Man. He seemed to prefer their supernatural life over any normal "apple pie" life. Gabriel is typically ruthless and aggressive when he is fighting, a task which he approaches enthusiastically, making him the more merciless of the Summers brothers. But in spite of that, he is capable of acknowledging whenever he's going too far. 'Equipment' Weapons 'Transportations' 'Notes' *Even though Gabriel keeps himself in excellent physical shape, he is known to have very bad eating habits. He is often seen enjoying greasy, fattening or otherwise unhealthy food, especially cheeseburgers and pie, and dismisses salads as "rabbit food". *Despite being able to fly at interstellar speeds, Gabriel is actually terrified of flying and claims that is the reason why he prefers to drive everywhere. *Shares his birthday with Avery Queen. *Each of the Summers brothers has a signature energy colour: Scott has red, Alexander has blue, and Gabriel has yellow. *His astrological sign is Taurus, and was born in the Year of the Horse. *Gabriel is known for his deep husky voice. Category:X-Men Members Category:Americans Category:Shi'ars Category:Married Characters Category:Mutants Category:Summers family Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Power Mimicry Category:Blue Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Characters born in 1978 Category:Taurus (sign) Category:Omega-Level Mutants Category:Characters Category:Healers Category:Energy Absorption Category:Psionic Resistance Category:Digi-Tamers Category:Royalty